The Virtues Of Hot Chocolate
by scrolltroll
Summary: Harry tries to seduce Cedric with hot chocolate. boyish akwardness ensues.


Harry laid back on his blanket, watching the stars appear on the edge of the sunset. It was bloody cold out, and a lingering fog on his glasses was proof that he was still breathing. Harry didn't want to move, to check his watch, to verify what he already knew, that Cedric was twenty minutes late. The only reason Harry could see himself moving for was the thermos of hot chocolate he had brought. The flannel patterned cylinder had never looked so good as it did right then. He closed his eyes, resisting the temptation.

A crunch of snow alerted Harry to the fact that Cedric was finally there.

"Sorry I'm late, Harry. I've been so swamped with my homework that I lost track of time." Cedric said, lying down next to Harry on the blanket.

"Its fine" Harry sighed. The closeness of Cedric's body to his was enough to make him start to sweat.

"What's in the thermos?" Cedric asked, lifting it up to his face.

"Hot chocolate, good for chilly evenings." And good for attempting to seduce your potions tutor, Harry thought.

"Mmm." Cedric sighed screwing off the top of the thermos and drinking the hot chocolate. As Cedric settled back down, his leg pressed up against Harry's, which instantly started to get hot.

"So," Harry said his voice cracking.

"So indeed," Cedric said. Oh god, Harry shivered that leg.

"Do you need any help today, or do you just want to sit a while?" Cedric said closing his eyes. Harry felt his stomach tighten and swirl.

"I'm in no need of help. We can just sit if you like," Harry said.

To Harry's horror, he felt a familiar feeling in his trousers. He didn't want to move, but he didn't want to risk Cedric seeing what was happening either. He turned on his side towards Cedric, and realized his mistake. The whole front of his body was pressed up against Cedric. Harry was sweating and cursing the small blanket and being born a boy.

And oh god that wasn't helping matters. In a panic, he leapt to his feet. Cedric stared at him, one eyebrow raised, and the other starting to follow suit.

"Um, I, uh have a cramp in my leg," Harry said, beginning to half heartedly hop.

"Right. Want to walk it off?" Cedric asked, getting to his feet.

"Okay," Harry started to walk, and then remembered to limp.

"So Harry, what are you hoping to get for Christmas?"

_To have wild animalistic sex with you,_ Harry thought, blushing a little. "I guess a new quill, and some other stuff that I can't think of." Harry inwardly groaned.

"Yeah, I don't know what I want either. People keep asking me and then don't believe me when I say I don't know. Now when someone asks me what I want for Christmas, I say 'presents'." Cedric smiled and stopped.

Harry cursed Ron and this theory that everyone became horny when they drank hot chocolate, which did not seem to be panning out. He was reluctant to try Hermione's idea to make a lot of physical contact. It seemed a little too, well, girly for his tastes. But his mission that night was to seduce Cedric, and this seemed to be the only thing he could think of.

Harry laughed. "Clever. Mind if I steal it?" He ran a hand down Cedric's arm.

Cedric stared at him, and Harry instantly regretted listening to Hermione.

"Oh I don't mind, go ahead," Cedric said, taking a small step back. Ginny had said something about complimenting him a lot, and he decided to try it.

"You sure? You might want to keep it to yourself, it being so clever and all. Um, er, how did you come up with it?" Harry said, taking a gamble and touching Cedric's elbow.

"Its really pretty much nothing." Cedric said, backing up. It was completely dark now, and in about a half hour, they would have to go back in. Harry knew he was failing at seducing Cedric, and hated it. Hell, he didn't even know if Cedric fancied boys or not. He made a vow to find out before going any farther to humiliate himself.

"So, um, how do you feel about gay guys?" Harry asked, taking a stab at subtle and failing.

"I don't really know. It depends on who the bloke is, I suppose." Cedric said, beginning to walk again.

Harry tried a blunt approach.

"How about you, Cedric? Do you fancy boys?" He mentally slapped himself, shocked at his own clumsily put question.

Cedric laughed nervously.

"Why do you ask?"

Harry paused. He didn't know what reason to give, somehow Harry didn't think telling Cedric his reason was that he himself was gay and wanted to song his socks off with him was a good idea.

Harry decided to be vague.

"No particular reason, really, just wondering."

They were starting to get nearer to the lake. Harry couldn't help but notice how romantic it looked, the stars lighting off the surface of the water. The sky was a deep shade of purple, like a bruised plum. Harry could feel his fingers and toes tingling from the snow and cold. They stopped walking at the edge of the lake, and Cedric picked up a stone and tossed it into the water.

"Okay, Harry. You know what? Maybe I do fancy boys. Why do you want to know?" Cedric said, turning to Harry. Harry had to go against every instinct at that moment and not kiss him. Harry decided to be somewhat honest.

"Well, it's because I sort of fancy boys, and was just curious if you did too." Harry resisted the urge to wince.

"You fancy boys?" Cedric said, looking relieved, although about what, Harry couldn't imagine.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Do you fancy someone in particular?" Cedric asked, getting a little closer to Harry. Harry swallowed.

"Maybe," Harry said, as Cedric got even closer. Harry could feel his breath get a little faster, and willed it to slow down.

"Is it me?" Cedric asked his face right in front of Harry's.

"Maybe," Harry said. And Cedric kissed him.

All he could think was that the hot chocolate was a very good idea indeed.

END


End file.
